Eres mi más grande tesoro (ALBERTFIC)
by NatsuriChan
Summary: Candy es la única heredera de Daniel White , antes de que alguien lo asesine el le pedirá 2 promesas a su único amigo , que case a su hija con su hijo Albert , pero no todo sera felicidad , Candy sufre un trágico "Accidente" y todos creerán que esta muerta. ¿Podrán ALbert y Candy ser felices para siempre? .
1. Chapter 1

Eres mi más grande tesoro

ATENCIÓN:

-Los personajes no son todos mios, algunos son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki.

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE ES UN ALBERT FIC.

GENERO:DRAMA Y ROMANCE.

En este fanfic hay algunos capitulos con violencia o muerte asi que si eres una niña/o pequeño no lo leas.

Es exclusivamente para lector s adult s.

Londres – 1810 Bosque desconocido.

¿Estás seguro que quieres dejar a tu hija en este pueblito con una completa desconocida?-Dijo George mirando fijamente a su amigo Daniel-

-Mira George no puedo mentirte a ti , no hago esto por que quiera , me entere que alguien que conozco desde hace muchísimos años esta por atentar contra mi , si se entera de que Lucinda murió después de dar a luz a nuestra hija y no por un paro cardiaco después de mi, seguirá mi hija. ¿entiendes? , además Dorothy no es una desconocida , es la única hermana de Lucinda.-Dijo Daniel dandole el biberón a su pequeña hija-

-Si ya sabes quien esta en contra de ti ¿Por qué no lo matas tu?.-Dijo George sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando-

-Por que yo no soy ningún asesino George.

-Pero..Daniel..Si no lo haces el te matara a ti.

\- Ya es demasiado tarde mi querido George , esa persona no debe estar lejos , necesito que me prometas dos cosas.

-Si , lo que quieras Daniel.

-Acércate cada año a donde vive Dorothy y ve como crece mi hija , tómale una foto cada año que pase y así el día le digas la verdad ella te creerá.

-¿No dijiste que eran dos cosas?

-No te desesperes mi amigo , la otra cosa es que hagas que Candy y William se casen cuando ella sea mayor.

-Pero.. William tiene 5 años y tu pequeña niña debe tener meses.

-Sí ,pero confio en que tu hijo será un buen hombre como tu y además así podre asegurar el futuro de mi hija si unimos ambas fortunas.-Dijo Daniel muy tranquilo-

-En ese momento se escucharon muchos caballos acercándose a toda prisa al lugar donde estaban ellos-

-Ya George toma a Candy y llévasela a Dorothy.

-Pero Daniel ven tu también ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Lo que quiere es a mi , vete George ¡Ahora!.

-George puso a la pequeña Candy en su saco , subió a su caballo y cabalgo a toda velocidad de ese lugar , George escucho un disparo , pero no quiso regresar hacia atrás temía por la vida de la bebé y la suya.-

Londres - 1810 Pueblito de santa bárbara.

-¿Tu eres Dorothy?

-Si , soy yo. ¿Usted quien es?

-Me llamo George Andrew , soy el mejor amigo de Daniel White.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo con mi hermana , verdad?

-Lamento ser yo quien te de esta trágica noticia pero Lucinda está muerta y Daniel también.

-No..no puede ser..mi hermana no…-Dorothy no lo aguanto más y comenzó a llorar-

-Disculpe pero debo pedirle algo de parte de Daniel..

-¿Qué?

-George destapo a la pequeña Candy que dormía en sus brazos –Necesito que cuide a esta pequeña niña hasta los 18 años , luego yo me haré cargo de ella.

-¿Y esa bebe?

-Ella es Candy la única hija de Daniel y Lucinda , Lucinda murió después de dar a luz a esta pequeña.

-Dorothy seco sus lagrimas y tomo a Candy en sus brazos- Hola pequeña yo soy tu tía , parece

Que desde ahora seremos nosotras dos ¿verdad? Prometo ser fuerte por ti.

-Muchas gracias señorita Dorothy.

-George tomo su caballo y cabalgo a toda prisa a su casa de verano-

1810 - Casa de Verano de los Andrew

-Will ¿Aún estas despierto?-Dijo George viendo a su pequeño hijo con su osito Suzuki-

-Si papá , lo siento, es que tu y el tío Daniel se fueron de aquí y me quede solo con la abuela Elroy y ella se durmio antes que yo..-Dijo Will mirando con una carita triste a su padre-

-No pasa nada hijo , entiendo..

-Papá ¿Donde esta el tío Daniel?

-Él ahora es una estrella , como mamá. -Dijo George con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Entiendo..como mamá-Dijo Will mientras se le empezaban a caer lagrimas de los ojos-

-Hijo..el te dejo esto. -George le dío un pequeño conejo con ojos esmeraldas-

-Se llamará Haru..ahora tengo a Haru que me cuida por el tío Daniel y a Suzuki que me cuida por mamá. -Dijo Will secandose las lagrimas de sus pequeños ojos y acostandose en el pecho de su padre quedandose dormido-

-Mi pequeño will..algún día una pequeña niña con los mismos ojos que ese conejo te hará muy feliz , te lo prometo. -Dijo George abrazando a su hijo-

1825 – Pueblito de santa bárbara, Parque "Amores de invierno".

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¿Dónde estás?-Gritaba Terry sin poder encontrar a Candy.

-Aquí estoy , Terry idiota ¿No sabes jugar a las escondidas?-Dijo Candy muy enojada-

-No.-Dijo Terry mirando el suelo-

-Ya ya , encontremos a Susana.-Dijo Candy mirandolo de reojo-

-Aquí estoy –Dijo Susana abrazando de atrás a Terry-

-Oye ,no me toques. -Dijo Terry friamente-

-L-lo siento. -Dijo Susana alejandose de el-

-Es tu turno de contar Susana. –Dijo Candy muy sonriente-

-¡Esta bien! – Dijo Susana empezando a contar rápidamente-

Pueblito de Santa Bárbara - Entrada al parque "Amores de Invierno"

-Papá dijiste que tenías que hacer algo en este pueblito ¿verdad?

-Sí hijo ¿Por qué?

-¿Te molesta si me quedo en este parque leyendo un rato unos libros que me dio mi madre?

-No , claro que no hijo , solo pórtate bien mi pequeño Will –Dijo George mirando la reacción de su hijo-

-¡Papá ya tengo 20 años!

\- Y por ese carácter aún sigues solo.-Dijo George mirando a su hijo y pensando que era mejor así ya que sin el lo sepa desde los 5 años de vida estaba comprometido-

-¡Papá! –Dijo Albert mirándolo enojado-

Ya ya , tranquilo. -George se subió a su caballo y se dirigió a la casa de dorothy como cada año debía ir a tomarle una foto a Candy , nunca olvidaría las dos promesas que le hizo a su buen amigo Daniel-

-¿Cómo estará esa pequeña niña traviesa?-Pensaba George mientras se acercaba a la casa de Dorothy-

Pueblito Santa bárbara , parque "Amores de invierno"

-¿Dónde me puedo esconder? Ohh ya se –candy se subió a un árbol bastante alto para que nadie la pueda encontrar-

-Este lugar estará bien para leer. –William se sentó justo debajo del árbol que Candy se estaba escondiendo.

-¿Por qué aún no me encuentran? ¿Se habrán rendido? –Pensaba Candy sentada en una rama que estaba a punto de quebrarse-

-Ojalá el amor fuera como en este libro y me cayera el amor de mi vida del cielo. –Pensaba William mientras leía su libro-

-Tardan mucho , iré a ver que paso. –Cuando Candy se estaba por bajar del árbol su rama cayo y cayo justo en los brazos de William tirando su libro-

-L-lo siento tanto señor , perdóneme ¿esta bien? – Dijo Candy mirando los ojos azules de William-

-N-no pasa nada ¿Estas bien? –Dijo William mirando a la pequeña de ojos esmeraldas que le había caído del cielo.

-Sí , muchas gracias señor , otra vez perdóneme , por cierto es un lindo libro el que leía –Dijo Candy levantándose y regresándole su libro-

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo William sin poder despegar sus ojos de la dulce cara de la dulce niña pecosa que tenia justo en frente de sus ojos.-

-Candy Hamilton. –Dijo Candy mirándolo con las pupilas dilatadas-

-William Albert Andrew , Señorita. –Dijo Albert acercándose cada vez más a ella sin darse cuenta-

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¿Dónde estás? –Gritaba Terry a lo lejos-

-D-debo irme , un gusto conocerlo señor William Albert Andrew. –Dijo Candy sonrojada-

-Puedes decirme Will o William , como gustes . –Dijo William guiñándole el ojo-

-E-eh.. yo.. –Dijo Candy sin poder soltar una palabra de lo sonrojada que estaba-

-Mira Terry , Allí esta , mira que hombre tan apuesto con el que esta. –Dijo Susana mirando a Candy con Albert-

-¿Y ese quien es? – Dijo terry sin poder controlar sus celos-

-¿Volveré a verte Candy? –Dijo Albert esperando que la respuesta fuera un "si"-

-Espero que si , nos vemos, William. –Dijo Candy alejándose sin dejar de darse vueltas cada 5 pasos para verlo-

-Nos vemos , Candy..-Dijo Albert sin poder dejar de ver a la dulce niña pecosa que le había caído del cielo.

Hola chicas , este es el primer capítulo de "Eres mi más grande tesoro". Espero que sea de su agrado. (Misaki.)


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 **Londres 1825 – Casa de Dorothy y Candy.**

-¡Dorothy! ¡Dorothy!

-George , que gusto verte.

-Dorothy ¿Y Candy?

-Se fue al parque , con sus amigos.

-Ya veo..¿A cual de todos?

-Hmm creo que era algo de ¿Amores de verano? ¿Amor de invierno?

-Amores de Invierno. –Dijo George riéndose –

-Ese mismo. –Dijo Dorothy sonrojada por su equivocación-

-ya veo..quizá Candy encuentre a William allí..-Pensaba George-

-Bueno Dorothy , debo irme , regresare otro día. –Dijo George despidiéndose de Dorothy-

-¿Regresaras pronto?

-Eso espero Dorothy.

\- Cada vez que me dices eso vuelves cada 5 meses.-Pensaba Dorothy mientras miraba a George algo triste-

-Oye no te pongas triste , ahora mi hijo me acompaña en mis viajes y puedo venir mas seguido. –Dijo George sonriente-

-E-esta bien , Nos vemos George.

-Nos vemos Dorothy.

-George subió a su caballo y se dirigió al parque-

 **Parque "Amores de invierno"**

William , que gusto verte por aquí. –Dijo una pelirroja con una sonrisa en sus labios-

-Hola Elisa. –OH NO! Esta pesada no -Pensaba William en su mente-

-Vi cuando bajabas del barco esta mañana , me pareció extraño que no vinieras a visitarme ni a mi ni a mi hermano , pensé que éramos amigos de la infancia , Tom se puso triste cuando vio que llegaste y no fuiste a casa.

-creo que alguien me extraña mas que Tom – Dijo William fríamente-

-Y-yo…No te extrañe! –Dijo Elisa enojada y sonrojada-

-Mejor , no quiero estar en los pensamientos de alguien como tu. –Dijo William comenzando a marcharse-

-¡E-espera! – Le gritaba Elisa mientras lo perseguía-

-William allí estas, Sube. – Dijo George en su caballo-

-William subió al caballo de su padre y miro a Elisa sonriente-

Adiós , señorita Ogro. –Dijo William sacándole la lengua-

-Lamento la actitud de mi hijo señorita Legan , Buenas tardes. –Dijo George riéndose por dentro-

-No pasa nada señor Andrew. – Dijo Elisa furiosa-

-A lo lejos 2 niñas miraban atentamente lo que pasaba-

-¿Sera su novia? – Dijo Annie.

-No creo. – Dijo Candy algo disgustada.-

-Candy ¿Lo conoces?

-Algo así , el me salvo esta mañana cuando caí de un arbol –Dijo Candy avergonzada-

-¿Y te interesaría alguien como el para algo más , candy? – Dijo Annie en un tono serio.

-Apenas lo conozco, si es muy apuesto , pero no lo había visto nunca antes , no podría decírtelo con seguridad , solo sé que cuando paso lo del árbol mi corazón latía a mil por hora pero debo conocerlo mejor.

\- Debo irme , Candy. -Dijo Annie un poco molesta por que a Candy tambien le gustaba el rubio de ojos celestes que se veia a lo lejos-

-Esta bien , nos vemos Annie.-Dijo Candy sonriente-

-Candy..-Dijo Annie seria-

-Si dime , Annie.

-No , nada veré si logro encontrarlo.

-¿A quien Annie?

-A nadie Candy , a nadie.-Annie tomo sus cosas y se marcho corriendo-

-¿Eh?-Fue lo único que pudo soltar Candy mientras se borraba la sonrisa de su rostro-

-Candy se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba su amiga Annie sin entender muy bien la situación –

 **Londres - Estación de trenes.**

-¿Seguro quieres ir solo papá? – Dijo William un poco triste-

-Sí debo ir a tratar un par de cosas a escocia y regresare por ti , ya tienes edad para conocer un poco más que la escuela o nuestra casa , es hora que conozcas lugares y personas nuevas.-Dijo George-

-Papá pero no conozco a nadie y no quiero andar de hotel en hotel y no voy a quedarme con Elisa y Tom , no soporto a Elisa y lo sabes . –Dijo William algo molesto-

-Tengo una buena amiga en este pueblo , seguro te agradara , mira aquí te dejo una foto de ella y su dirección es una foto vieja , imagínatela con 10 años más-Dijo George dándole a su hijo la foto de Dorothy-

-Papá ¿Andas con fotos de señoritas en tu bolso? ¿Qué clase de pervertido eres? – Dijo William algo molesto-

-No es eso hijo , es que , era un favor para alguien - Dijo George recordando que esa fue la primera foto que le tomo a Candy cuando apenas era una bebé de 1 año-

-Ohh tiene un hijo , quizá podamos simpatizar y pueda hacer un nuevo amigo. – Dijo William sonriente-

-Enrealidad no es..y se llama…

-George no pudo terminar su oración por que justo llegaba el tren a la estación-

-Debo irme , nos vemos hijo. –George le dio a su hijo la dirección de la casa y se subió al tren-

-¿Qué hare ahora? –Dijo William empezando a caminar hacia la salida la estación-

-¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! Me intentaron robar – Gritaba Annie tratando de llamar la atención de William.

-Señorita ¿esta bien? ¿No vio a donde se fue el ladron?

-Si , estoy bien , gracias. –Dijo Annie mientras se le dilataban las pupilas-

-Me alegra. – Dijo William mientras seguía caminando-

-Oye , no me dijiste tu nombre. ¿Cómo sabré quien fue mi héroe?-Dijo Annie tratando de retenerlo-

-Me llamo Albert. –Dijo William mirando hacia los carteles de las calles para ver como llegar hacia la casa de Dorothy-

-Me llamo Annie , Annie Britter. –Dijo Annie un poco molesta por la actitud seca de William-

-Annie Britter ¿Sabes cómo puedo llegar a esta dirección?

-Es la casa de Candy –Pensó annie-

-Sí , ve por el parque y la encontraras- Dijo Annie.-

-Gracias señorita Britter , Adiós. –Dijo William alejándose corriendo de ella-

-Puedes decirme Annie –Dijo Annie sabiendo que no llego a escucharla por lo rápido que se marchó- ¿Para que querría ir a la casa de Candy alguien como él? A Terry le encantara esto , no me lo robaras Candy , no como a Tom.

 **Casa de Dorothy y Candy.**

Debe ser por allí , es la casa más parecida a la foto.-Pensaba William-

-Candy están tocando la puerta ve a ver quien es -Dijo Dorothy mientras se acostaba en su cama-

-Que floja eres tía , estoy en pijama. –Dijo Candy abriendo la puerta-

-Vamos Candy , ve a abrir se buena con tu tía. –Dijo Dorothy mientras se dormía-

-¿T-tú? –Dijo Candy al abrir la puerta sonrojada-

-¿T-tú? ¿Candy? ¡¿No eres un niño?! ¿Qué? -Dijo William mirándola fijamente sin saber que más decir-

Continuara

Hola chicas este es el 2 capitulo de mi primer fanfic aquí , espero que sea de su agrado , lamento que sea tan corto pero no se si pueda actualizar más por eso para no dejarlas sin capitulo decidí escribir siquiera esta partesita.

Que tengan un bonito día.

¡Gracias por leer!

(-Misaki.)


	3. Chapter 3

_**3.**_

 **Casa de Dorothy y Candy.**

-No , no soy un chico.

-Lo lamento tanto Candy es que mi padre me dijo..

-Tu debes ser el hijo de George ¿verdad?. –Dijo Dorothy

-Así es ¿Usted es su amiga?

-¿Tía de donde lo conoces?

-Sí , George y yo somos amigos desde hace 15 años , maso o menos , Dime William ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Mi padre me dijo que me podía quedar aquí un tiempo , no quería andar de Hotel en Hotel , pero con quedarme una noche estaría bien , claro si no les molesta..

-Claro que no nos molesta , eres bienvenido en esta casa es más , quédate el tiempo que quieras. –Dijo Candy.

-Que raro que mi pequeña sobrina sea tan amable con alguien , como sea , como ella ya lo dijo , puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes , siquiera quédate hasta que tu padre regrese , si te pasa algo nunca me lo perdonaría.

-Muchas gracias.

1825 – 2 meses después.

-Candy , Albert ¿Pueden ir a recoger limones del árbol de la señora Luisa? Son para el Lemonpie del baile de esta noche.

-Ok tía.

-Esta bien , Dorothy.

 **Casa de la señora Luisa**

-Sabes cuándo me case quisiera tener una casa como esta , William.

-Candy.. ¿Alguna vez has dado tu primer beso?

-N-no.

-¿Y ya estás pensando en casarte?

-Bueno.. es solo un deseo a futuro.

-¿Y sabes con quien te casarías?

-Sí , mira te lo describiré es alto , rubio , con ojos azules , pestañas largas , cabello largo , es un poco frio con los demás pero conmigo siempre fue amable.

-Quizá le gustas a ese.

-¿Estas celoso?

-No.

-Dime la verdad , William.

-Quizá un poco.

-Hablaba de ti.

-¿D-de mí? Pues lo siento pero a mi me gusta una niña algo pecosa con ojos esmeraldas y una sonrisa encantadora.

-Ohh.. ya veo .. Entonces vete con ella.

 _ **-En ese momento Albert tomo los cachetes de Candy y le dio un tierno pero largo beso , ambos sentía como el corazón les latía sin parar , no podían despegar sus labios , Albert cerro los ojos mientras que Candy creía que era un sueño y no los cerraba por miedo a despertar-**_

-L-lo siento , no debí..era tu primer beso..lo siento mucho.

-W-william..

-Candy ¡Me gustas mucho! ¡Desde el primer día! Por favor no me odies por eso , de verdad quería tocar tus labios al menos una vez por mas que me odies , yo solo quería perder mi primer beso con la chica que me gusta.

-¿T-tu primer beso?

-Sí.. Candy quería saber si tu..quisieras ser mi..

-¡Candy! ¡William!- Gritaba Dorothy.

-¿Quieres decírmelo hoy en el baile?

-Claro.

 _ **-Desde lejos se veía como una persona llena de odio miraba la tierna escena-**_

-¡No me lo quitaras! ¡No Lo harás! – Gritaba Annie.

 **Casa de Dorothy y Candy.**

-Te ves hermosa con ese vestido Candy.

-¿De verdad lo crees? Me siento algo rara vestida así.

-William dejo esto para ti. –Dorothy le dio a Candy un anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante rosa en forma de corazón-

-Dios esto debe ser muy costoso ¿Por qué William gastaría en algo así?¿Creerá que soy de esas chicas que solo buscan dinero , tía?

-William ahorro mucho para comprártelo , ayudaba a su padre a la distancia con los negocios durante los 2 meses que estuvo aquí aunque no parezca no ha dejado de trabajar.

-William..

-Candy ¿Sabes de lo que el siente por ti verdad?

-Sí , el me lo dijo esta mañana y dijo que me diría algo en el baile esta noche.

-¡Que emoción! Bueno , Candy , Yo debo irme porque aún debo acomodar las tortas en la fiesta , te veré allá.

-Sí , tía.

 _ **-Dorothy se fue y Candy se quedó terminando de arreglarse-**_

¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor! – se empezó a escuchar a lo lejos pidiendo ayuda-

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ayúdenme , por favor.

-Candy salió corriendo de su casa con su caballo , siguió el sonido de los gritos ,hasta que ya no escucho más el grito de auxilio , en ese momento el caballo de Candy se puso como loco por que el suelo estaba repleto de clavos , el caballo empezó a correr sin que Candy lo pudiera controlar , en ese momento el caballo tiro a Candy provocando que esta callera y se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza contra el suelo , la cabeza de Candy comenzó a sangrar-

-No puede ser , soy una asesina. –Dijo Annie al ver el cuerpo de Candy en el suelo.

-Tomo a Candy, la subió a su caballo y cubierta de sangre empezó a correr hasta su casa , en eso terry la vio-

-Annie..

-Terry..

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿de que es esa sangre? Annie ¿De quien es esa sangre? Respóndeme!

-¡Es de tu amada Candy!

-No..no lo hiciste , no es posible ¡NO!

-¡SI , la mate! ¡Por quitarme el amor de William la mate!

-Eres una loca demente , si Candy llega a estar muerta , te buscare y te matare a ti.

 _ **-Terry corrió hasta el caballo donde estaba Candy , tomo el caballo y la llevo hasta su casa , curo las heridas de Candy y solo rezaba por que ella no muriera-**_

 **Baile.**

-¿Candy aún no llego Dorothy?

-No , ya sabes como son las chicas , son mas complicaditas que los hombres.

-Sí , lo sé..pero Candy siempre es puntual.

-Ya , tranquilo ya llegara.

 _ **-En ese momento las puertas se abrieron entro Susana y empezó a gritar-**_

-¡Señorita Dorothy! ¡Señorita Dorothy!

-¿Qué ocurre , Susana?

-A unos kilómetros de su casa encontré al caballo de Candy muerto y un poco más lejos encontré cabello rubio y sangre.

-Candy..-Fue lo único que pudo soltar William cuando empezaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos y corrió hasta su caballo- ¡Candy! –gritaba mientras solo caían lágrimas de sus ojos y corría a gran velocidad en su caballo.

 _ **Hola chicas , lamento no haber actualizado antes , estuve estudiando bastante , hoy me dedicare a actualizar veré si más tarde puedo llegar a 2 capítulos más siquiera , gracias por seguir el fic. Un abrazo a la distancia y que tengan bonita noche , día o tarde. 3**_

-Misaki.3


	4. Chapter 4

4.

 **Casa de Terry.**

 _-"No te mueras, por favor Candy"._ –Pensaba Terry mientras sus lágrimas caían y maldecía a Annie por lo que le había hecho a Candy.

 _ **-En eso alguien rubio con ojos azules entro por la puerta principal-**_

 _ **-**_ Terry, hermano ¿Estas en casa? –Dijo Anthony.

-Anthony .. Ayúdame, por favor.-Gritaba Terry desde su cuarto

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Fue lo único que pudo decir Anthony antes de ver a Candy en la cama de Terry mientras su frente sangraba y su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes.

-Annie, Annie hizo esto , no sé cómo solo llegue a tomar a Candy en mis brazos y traerla aquí , por favor ayúdame , no quiero perderla , es la única mujer para mí ..

 _ **-Anthony comenzó a sacar desesperadamente cosas de su botiquín y empezó a curar las heridas de Candy-**_

-¿Podrá salvarse, hermano?

-Eso espero, Terry.

 **Casa de Annie.**

 _ **-Annie comenzó a cambiarse el vestido cubierto de sangre y en eso alguien entro a su habitación-**_

 _ **-**_ Annie ¿De qué es esa sangre?-Fue lo único que pudo decir Eliza.

-Eliza..Yo..creo que asesine a Candy.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que la asesinaste?

-Sí, yo solo quería hacerla temerme, quería que se lastimara mucho, pero su caballo se volvió loco y ella se cayó, por favor ayúdame Eliza , si alguien lo descubre me colgaran en la horca por asesinato.

-Eliza le dio uno de sus vestidos y metió el vestido cubierto de sangre en una caja fuerte, junto con los zapatos y guantes de Annie-

-No quiero verte nunca más.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No quiero tener nada que ver con una asesina, si alguien lo descubre también iría a la horca.

-Eliza, no puedes hacerme esto, somos amigas.

-No, no Annie, yo no seré amiga de una asesina.

-Eliza tomo sus cosas y se marchó-

-Me las pagaras muy caro Eliza por tu traición, muy muy caro. ¡Estefan! ¡Estefan! – gritaba Annie.

-Sí, dígame señorita.

-Necesito que vayas y consigas el cuerpo de alguna chica rubia que tenga deformado el rostro, y le pongas esto.

 _ **-Annie le dio a Estefan los dos lazos del cabello de Candy-**_

 _ **-**_ Está bien señorita.

-Y algo más, quiero que dejes ese cuerpo sin vida cerca de la casa de Candy.

-Si señorita.

 _ **-Estefan encontró el cadáver de una niña muy parecida a Candy con el rostro completamente irreconocible, le puso las lazos rosas de Candy y dejo el cuerpo de la niña a unos kilómetros de la casa de Candy-**_

 **Casa de Terry.**

 _ **-Candy abrió los ojos después de algunas horas-**_

-¿Dónde estoy?. –Dijo Candy

-Estas en mi casa ¿No lo recuerdas? Aquí jugábamos de pequeños. –Dijo Terry

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién es Candy?-Dijo Candy sin poder recordar nada.

-¡Despertaste! –Grito Anthony

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Dijo Candy mirándolos fijamente.

-¿No me recuerdas? –Dijo Anthony llevándose sus dos manos a su boca.

-No y a ti tampoco, no sé quiénes son.

-Descansa un poco, Cuando despiertes aclarare tus dudas pequeña. –Dijo Terry.

-Está bien. –Dijo Candy

 _ **-Candy comenzó a dormir y Terry y Anthony se quedaron mirándose entre ellos sin saber que iban a hacer-**_

 **Casa de Dorothy y Candy.**

-Señor William, no sabemos cómo decirle esto, pero encontramos a esta chica muy parecida a Candy con el rostro súper dañado, esta irreconocible sea quien sea. –Dijo uno de los policías.

 _ **-En ese momento destaparon a la niña con el rostro súper dañado y vieron que llevaba los lazos de Candy-**_

-Es Candy. –Dijo Dorothy empezando a llorar.

-No es Candy, no tiene el anillo.- Dijo Albert con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es ella. –Dijo Tom.

¡NO PUEDE SER CANDY! –Gritaba sin poder controlar sus lagrimas-

Ya William , es mi sobrina ¡Entiendelo!

\- No es ella. –Dijo Albert y salió con su caballo.

 **Bosque desconocido.**

" _No es ella, no puede ser ella , Candy nuestro amor no puede acabar así mi amor , por favor no me dejes , no te vayas , sé que no eres tú"_ –Pensaba Albert.

-¡William! ¡William! Oí que encontraron a Candy –Dijo Annie abrazando a William con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No es ella, no lo es. – Dijo Albert mirándola con sus ojos perdidos y lagrimosos.

-¡Es ella Albert! – Decía Annie tratando de que William le crea.

-William subió a su caballo y se dirigió hacia la casa de Terry-

 **Casa de Terry.**

-¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¿Dónde estás? -gritaba Albert.

-Iré a decirle lo que paso, ya regreso hermano.

-Está bien, Terry.

-William , Candy esta..

-Muerta Terry, Candy está muerta. –Dijo Albert abrazándolo y comenzando a llorar en su hombro.-

-No puede ser..- decía Terry sabiendo que eso no era cierto y comenzando a soltar falsas lágrimas.

-Le iba a preguntar esta noche si se quería comprometer conmigo.-Decía Albert sin poder dejar de llorar-

-Lo siento mucho Albert , entenderás que debo darle esta noticia a mi hermano ¿Verdad? .

-Sí, lo siento, ya me voy. –Dijo Albert secándose las lágrimas.

 _ **-Albert subió a su caballo y se fue hacia la casa de Dorothy-**_

¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad Terry?-Dijo Anthony bajando las escaleras.

-Por que por años le pedí una oportunidad a dios y después de tantas plegarias al fin escucho mi voz.

-Es injusto para Candy y Albert y lo sabes.

-Por favor hermano, amo a Candy desde que tengo memoria, por favor , no me la quites ahora que al fin puedo tenerla.

-Terry.. esta mal esto que haces y lo sabes.

-Por favor Anthony.

-Está bien Terry, pero no estaré en involucrado en todo esto , hare como si no te conociera , me iré de este país no quiero estar aquí cuando algún día Candy se enteré de la verdad.

-Anthony..

-Solo te advierto que puedo ser tu mayor amenaza.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Si algún día ella me pide saber la verdad y saber quién es yo se lo diré.

 _ **-Anthony tomo sus cosas y se fue a new york-**_

 **Londres 19 de Enero de 1825 (Día del entierro de "Candy")**

 **-Todos estaban vestidos de negro, ese día llovía y todos lloraban-**

\- Adiós mi hermosa Candy. –Dijo Dorothy tirando el primer ramo de rosas a la supuesta tumba de su preciada sobrina.

-Adiós mi gran amiga. –Dijo Susana tirando el segundo ramo de rosas a la tumba-

-Adiós mi dulce Candy. –Dijo Tom tirando el tercer ramo de rosas a la tumba-

Adiós, mi amor. –Dijo Albert tirando el último ramo de rosas-

-¿Y Terry? –Dijo Annie.

-Debe estar demasiado mal y no quiere que lo vean , recuerda que el también la amaba. –Dijo Tom-

 _-"Ese estúpido, no creo que se allá muerto, si ese hubiera sido el caso hubieran encontrado su cuerpo, está viva pero debe estar ya muy lejos con Candy"_ –Pensaba Annie-

 **Casa de Terry.**

¿Cómo me llamo?¿Que edad tengo?

-Te llamas Mary Jane Hamilton , tienes 15 años y eres mi novia.

-¿Tu novia dices?

-Sí , eres mi novia ,nos estábamos por ir a un viaje a escocía por trabajo , es un bonito lugar , siempre íbamos de pequeños

-Ya veo..entonces vámonos.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, quizá si regreso recuerde algo.

 _ **-Ese mismo día Terry y Candy viajaron para Escocia-**_

 **Escocia 1828. Florería "El primer amor"**

-¡Flamie! ¡Flamie! No sabes que paso –Decía Candy.

-Mary Jane, no seas de esas personas que te dejan con la duda , vamos dime ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Flamie.

-Terry va a pedir mi mano después de 3 años, al fin va a pedirme que sea su esposa.

-¡Me alegra tanto Mary! Dios, debo ir a arreglarme ¿A qué hora lo hará? ¿En dónde?

-A las 20:00 en el restaurante de aquí a dos calles.

-Allí estaré Mary.

-Gracias Flamie.

-¿No crees que es hora de que te quites ese anillo?

-No lo sé , siento que es muy especial para mí , lo tengo desde siempre , siquiera desde donde recuerdo , desde el día que tuve el accidente y perdí la memoria , se que no me lo dio Terry porque siempre quiere que me lo quite pero sé que alguien importante me lo dio , por eso lo cuido mucho.

-Entiendo, bueno, te veo luego Mary.

-Sí, Flamie.

 **Estación de trenes. 19:30 PM**

 _-"Al fin, al fin llegue a Escocia, mi ciudad natal, Candy mi amor, como me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo en este momento" –_ Pensaba Albert.-

-Al fin llegas William. –Dijo Archie.-

-Sí, gracias por invitarme Archie, hace mucho tiempo no venía por aquí.

-Es bueno que regreses a la ciudad ¿Quieres que cargue tus cosas y las lleve a mi casa?

-Si, por favor quiero ir a recorrer un poco la ciudad.

-Está bien William, te espero en mi casa.

-Archie se subió a su carruaje y se fue para su casa-

 _ **-Albert comenzó a caminar por la ciudad durante media hora hasta que comenzó a llover-**_

 _-"No puede ser, no puede ser esto no puede estar pasándome a mi"_ –Pensaba Candy mientras corría para ver si alcanzaba algún carruaje.

-Candy..-Fue lo único que pudo decir William cuando sus ojos vieron por fin, después de tantos años a la mujer que amaba.

-Albert empezó a correr hacia donde estaba Candy, vio el anillo que él le había dado , era ella , no había dudas , él siempre lo supo , ella no estaba muerta-

-Chofer, pare por favor. –Grito Candy.

-Sí, suba señorita.

-Candy subió al carruaje y vio a William corriendo hacia el-

-¡CANDY! –Grito William-

-Candy lo vio desde la ventana del carruaje y sin saber por qué comenzó a llorar , su anillo brillaba y su corazón latía fuertemente-

~Hola chicas, el capítulo de hoy lo hice más largo porque en realidad había prometido 2 pero me emocione escribiendo este capítulo y bueno. Espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por seguir mi historia.~

Un saludo a todas las chicas de los grupos de Facebook de Albert , a mi buena amiga Yuleni que es la que hizo todo esto posible y a mis lectoras de Wattpad y Fanfiction.

Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! 3

Les manda un abrazo desde la distancia Misaki/Natsuri.


End file.
